Six Holidays
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Six SasukeHinata one shots based on holidays. Australia Day, Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years Eve. For EverythingToMe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Notes: I'm doing multi oneshots for EverythingToMe. I was meant to do a Thanksgiving ficlet for her but because we don't have Thanksgiving here I had no idea that it had come and gone. So this is to make up for my lack of noticing.

This is based off of Australia Day.

Konoha Day

It was early, far too early and cold, and the people were already moving. The elders sat at the front on their little fold out chairs while the younger people stood.

The grass crunched under Sasuke's feet as he moved around the table area.

"I don't see why I'm doing such… stuff," he drawled motioning to the BBQ where Naruto was turning over the snags. "Especially with him."

"It's not that bad," The girl beside him whispered, "Besides you said you'd help all on your own."

He looked at her with his wide eyes, "Well, in my defense when you said that there were potions open I thought I could be doing something else."

"You mean like security, not wearing an apron, not flipping pancakes and giving old people juice?" Pale purple gem like eyes sparkled with amusement annoying Sasuke.

Did she have to remind him he was wearing an apron? And not even a manly one, if there was such a thing. A red frilly one.

"Yeah, something like that," he grumbled miserly while tugging at the disgusting apron that clinged to him. Damn Hinata and her amazing tying ability! "Why even give the old people juice, it's going to go straight through them!"

Hinata put a fresh batch of cut apples on a tray on the table for people passing by, she sighed and said, "Because good things come to those who do good."

She wiped her forehead and Sasuke noted that it had gotten rather warm but also noticed what she had said.

He walked up behind the dark blued haired beauty and wrapped his long strong arms around her small waist. "Are you saying that if I'm good," He whispered gently in her ear, "That good things will come to me? By any chance will that happen tonight?"

A blush spread like a wildfire lighting up her pale white cheeks, "T-that's not what I'm saying," She struggled slightly against him, Sasuke smirked at her cute stutter. "I'm saying that karma will bring something good to you and… and I'm trying to work."

Sasuke rubbed his cheek against hers, "Aww, look at that Alfred. Aren't they cute? Reminds me of when we were that age." An old woman wearing a green track suit walked up with a man, clearly Alfred. She looked Hinata in the eye and said clearly, "Remember dear use protection. I was your age when I had my son."

Hinata let out a gasp and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, this old woman was causing Hinata's face to turn ever redder than the apple peel. Alfred looked highly alarmed, and a little amused, and looked between his wife and Hinata's face.

"Now, now Dora, they seem like a good couple." The almost-bald man nodded to his wife. "I don't think they're in a rush for anything." He tried to turn his wife towards the table with the snags but she wouldn't move.

"Now I know what you're thinking kiddo, 'What's this old coot talking about? She's older than Konoha!'." She wagged her wrinkly old finger in their faces as Hinata tried to protest.

"I may be old but I know all the tricks that you young ones do. I may be old but I'm not un-used, if you know what I mean," She whispered giving Hinata a sneaky look. Hinata look horrified.

"Even now Alfred," The man looked like he wanted to jump ship and even Sasuke felt this was something that shouldn't be spoken about. "He'll get a ride on the old pony. But before there was Alfred there were plenty of men willing to put their-"

"SNAGS," a loud call came from Naruto as the blonde boy waved his tongs in the air, "SNAGS IN ROLLS," Sasuke reminded himself to thank the idiot later.

"Well Kids, remember what I've said. No rush, no worries." As Dora and Alfred walked off, Alfred's arm around his shorter wife's shoulder Sasuke heard him ask "Are you cold love?"

"I don't feel well." Hinata whispered, her body shaking and her eyes wide like she had just been attacked by a bear.

Sasuke hugged her tighter and held her closer, deep down he hoped that one day when they are old and their hair in gray that they'll be a little like them. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said.

People boarded the stage set up in front of the elders chairs and begun to sing the anthem.

"You know what Sasuke?" Hinata whispered as she relaxed in his arms, "Maybe karma will visit you tonight." His eyes widen and prayed to God, '_God let this day go faster. Thank you, God, really.'_

_Konoha all let us rejoice  
For we are young and free  
We've golden soil and wealth for toil,  
Our home is girt by leaves:  
Our land abounds in nature's gifts  
Of beauty rich and rare,  
In history's page let every stage  
Advance Konoha fair,  
In joyful strains then let us sing  
Advance Konoha fair._

-

That was chapter one.

The song at the end is Advance Australia Fair, youtube it under 'Adam Hills- Advance Australia Fair' it is great!

Next up is Easter.

Jessica


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: I am AN AUNT ^_^ My sister gave birth to a little girl. They both almost died so we've had to help out a lot. Amber Lee was born on the 25/3 and is a month old now, it goes by so fast.

Easter

It was raining on Easter. Rain drizzled down the glass windows showing the sad grey clouds covering the bright blue sky that was meant to be there.

Sasuke sighed, this was the first year he had done something for his children like this, in fact it was the first time in almost four years that he had been home during Easter.

And it was raining.

The smell of bacon sizzling on the fry pan reminded him that his wife was cooking breakfast. He left his room wearing his dark blue pajama pants and baggy light blue top.

His two young children were already up and sitting at the table waiting for their mother to finish cooking.

Yuki sat with her jet black hair in tangles, Sasuke thinks it looks like something a bird would nest it, but she didn't mind. She sat in her pink pajama's and kicked her little feet under her chair.

Her brother, Katsuro, was two years younger than her but they looked similar with the same grey eyes and black hair, although Katsuro had a tinge of blue from his mother, his hair in tangles like his sister. He sat across form her and watched as Yuki tried to explain the 'crazy but super crazy fun' dream she had last night.

Both children had been born with light pale red eyes, a sign that told him that they had his bloodline, and yet his wife didn't care about bloodlines. Their eyes changed to a beautiful and powerful looking grey.

Sasuke walked over and planted a kiss on his daughter messy head before going over and giving his small son a hug.

"Morning Daddy," his daughter said while giving him a large beaming smile.

"Hi Daddy," Katsuro whispered to Sasuke in his quiet voice and giving a small smile.

His small wife came out holding a tray filled with: bacon, eggs, tomatos (for Sasuke and Katsuro, Yuki hated them) and toast.

Sasuke jumped up to help her but was waved off, "I think I can handle this Sasuke," she whispered and placed the tray down.

As Katsuro and Yuki started to grab at the food like wild animals Sasuke stared at his wife. It wasn't often he got to see her walking around in her pajama's with her long blue-black hair covered in knots, she looked so beautiful to him. Her pajama's were really his boxes and a loose fitting top, God he wished they had stayed in bed this morning.

It wasn't long after that Hinata and Sasuke washed, dressed, and brushed their kids hair and sent them off to Naruto and Sakura's house to play with their kids.

"Today Tomoko and I are going are going to finish writing our stories, you know the one I told you about last week? Well we've worked even more on it and now we're trying to figure out if the princess should marry the prince or the common man. It's very hard to work it out. Plus there's the wedding and the flowers, because they die so we need-" Good God does his daughter ever quiet down?

Her head bobbled as she spoke making it even harder for Sasuke to tie up her hair in a straight ponytail, he gave up hoping that it didn't matter if it was a little (or a lot) to the left.

He stood up proudly looking at his work and Yuki twisted herself around and gave him a hug. "Thanks Daddy."

"You seem a little down," Hinata said as she cleared the plates away after the children had been sent on their way, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke stopped and looked out the glass sliding door. "I did something for the children and it was ruined." He muttered. Hinata stared at him, "What did you do?"

"I…. Well I kind of…." Sasuke sighed, "I hid some eggs outside for them to find today. I didn't think it would rain."

He put the dishes in the sink and turned around when he heard a giggle.

"Oh Sasuke, it always rains on Easter." He gave her a slight glare, "Thanks Hinata that really helps."

He turned his back to her and brooded until he heard the sliding of the door.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered in shock as his wife walked outside in her pajama's and bare feet.

"If it means that much to you, we'll have our own little egg hunt and hide them for the children… inside the house." She gave a smile and stepped out onto the wet pavement.

Sasuke went after her watching her movements as she looked in letterbox, the rain pipe and along the grass lines, her pale purple gem like eyes letting of a shine of happiness.

Sasuke watched her for a bit before going out and joining her.

"It's not fair," Hinata said, "You already know where everything!"

His lips slipped into a smirk and his onyx eyes glittered as he saw her clothing sticking to her, "How about we play Hot Cold." He whispered in a lusty way causing his wife to blush almost as bright as blood red.

He missed things like this.

Hinata moved towards the little shed all the while watching Sasuke, "Hot or cold?" she asked.

"Cold, very very cold. Freezing." He answered.

She took two steps towards him, "You're getting warm," another step, "Warmer." She smiled and took four long strides towards the children cubby house. Sasuke frowned, "You've just frozen."

Hinata smiled before stepping into the playhouse and Sasuke gave another smirk. "Oh dear looks like you need someone to save you." He sighed as though it was hard work but followed her.

She had her back to him so he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck.

"Hey Sasuke?" Hinata whispered. "Hmm?" He was way too busy entertaining himself with what he could do right now to answer in any other way.

"Turns out I was already warm." "Wai-Wait what?" "Look at that, there's three eggs."

Sure enough there were three little eggs sitting on top of the little window frame.

Hinata twisted herself around in his arms, "Three huh? It's not a bad idea." She whispered.

Sasuke's eyes were transfixed on the small eggs, "Yeah, yeah not a bad number either." He looked at his wife, "Four isn't a bad number either."

Ten months later Sasuke finished building the new cubby house as Hinata and the two older children watched.

"I can't believe that the last one broke. I had no idea that it had termites." Yuki whispered to Katsuro while Hinata stood next to them blushing.

"W-Well these things can happen anytime. Also this one is better, and-and won't be broke easily."

Sasuke added some paint to the door and stood up admiring his work. Now maybe he'll fix the old one, after all good memories were made in that one. He smirked until he heard the crying of a baby and Hinata's voice call out to him, "It's your turn."

He let out a sigh, down side to having a baby? Those nappies, those disgusting nappies, maybe he and Hinata can wait to have that fourth child after all.

Done and done. No really those nappies are the just nightmares.

Anyway:

Yuki: Happiness; good fortune

Tomoko: Intelligent

Katsuro: Victorious son


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is VERY late. I'm so sorry but I have really been busy. I got into Uni and a ton of family problems came crashing over my head. But this is better late then never, so tell me what you think.

Halloween

Classic. Beautiful. With her floor length modest black dress and her waist length black indigo hair she was, to him, a classic beauty.

Her pale flawless skin completed her look of innocent darkness. His hand itched to reach out to her and grab her slim body, to crash her against him and hitch up her dress. Lock her in the house, tie her to the bed, to endlessly cause her to feel waves over waves of his strong holding passion for her.

Only her.

His wife.

His Hinata.

They met a long time ago but the moment he can recall better then his first name. She was young and stunning, impressing him again and again with her innocence and knowledge about the world around her. He had only turned 20 and her glazed pupiless eyes caused him to only want her more.

She was going to his forever.

Hinata spoke, her words clear and sounding like a warm honey that dripped from a leaf, "What do you think?" Her small blush scattered across her cheeks, again he recalled his earlier wish to tie her up.

"You'll be the most beautiful woman there tonight." His dark eyes slowly moved over every inch of her while his imagined his hands caressing her silky smooth skin.

"You say that every day my love." Her eyes took in his appearance, a standard black tux with a long blood red tie. Sasuke, her husband. They've been together for years and they'll be together forever.

"You look... delectable yourself Sasuke." Hinata licked her brilliant bright red lips and batted her long thick eyelashes. "Maybe after we have dinner,"

she whispers as she walked slowly and gracefully up to her husband, "We'll have our own little party here." She pressed herself up against Sasuke who readily cupped her timeless face and kissed her.

OoO

"And dare I say it, the lowly begger then reached out and touched me!" Gasps where heard from the women.

"Oh my Mr. Peter I hope his dirty hands didn't stain your wonderful clothes!"

"What a monster, beggers, as you know, haven't even got a soul!"

Sasuke stood by watching the mindless women, '_Beggers have no souls? More like those women have no souls_."

"Having fun Chap?" A man gave him a pat on the back, "That's my brother Peter, I'm Frank, the better looking one." He let out a hearty laugh as Sasuke rolled his dark onyx eyes at the foolish man. Neither of them were good looking.

Frank offered his hand, "Frank Gusenburg, you look pretty tough," he leaned in and whispered, "You know, I know some people who are looking for men like you." He leaned out, "You here alone? I am, that way I can take home whoever I like." Sasuke was repulsed, there was nothing lower then a man who used women.

"I'm here with my wife." He stated in a dull voice hoping the guy would take a hint and leave before Sasuke had to kill him.

"Which one?" Frank turned his fuzzy browned haired head to the left using his brown eyes to eyeball, and maybe raped, every women in the room. It was a large room.

A room of beauty and elegance, Sasuke could think of no better place then this. Women with their over done whoring makeup and dresses which hid no truth of beauty under them. It was clear, the only beautiful woman in this room was his.

"I'm sorry Dear I was _busy_ with the other women." Sasuke turned to his left and saw the only real thing in the room. "Have you started without me?" Sasuke asked with a teasing voice.

He bent down and gave Hinata a loving embrace. "I locked all the doors." She whispered softly in his ear. "It's time to liven up this party."

Sasuke chuckled, finally it was time. His stood back and his dark eyes became blacked then the devil's soul as his canines grew longer and sharper.

"That's your wife, I can see why you don't need another woman. How much would it for me to be able to ride that cream pu-" Sasuke whipped around his eyes blistering with a burning fury that cut the air around him. His teeth crunched down around his neck as Frank let out a scream of fear and death.

People watched as Sasuke tore out the mans throat and his silent limp body crumbled to the once pristine white titled floor. Suddenly people in the room rushed to the doors, their screams like the burning passion Sasuke held while looking at his please wife. The blood of Frank dripped down his stained chin as Hinata lifted one finger to the dark warm blood on her husbands face and soaked her small finger in it before taking it back and running it along her tongue.

"Hinata," He whispered breathlessly as he watched his wife preform such an erotic act, "Let's play now, and later... later we can bathe in their blood."

It didn't take long, they had stronger nails to slice, they had stronger bodies which made them faster... they had each other.

"Please, oh god please don't." People always screamed the same thing, no matter where they were, no matter what they looked like they always screamed the same thing.

"Would you like a drink?" Hinata whispered as she handed him a bottle of uncorked wine, "I called it 'A Thousand Bloods' what do you think?" He looked at her, her once clean flawless face covered in the blood of innocent people.

"You look stunning." She smiled, blood around the curves of her teeth showed, "You look as handsome as the day I met you."

She knelt down to the slippery bloody floor where her husband sat playing with the blood. They looked at each other and Hinata leaned forward to catch his bloodied lips. Like wild animals suddenly giving into the most primal feeling they had, her hands ripping at his clothes and his mouth on her neck.

A young woman whimpered from beside them, Hinata and Sasuke stopped. He lent down to her, her fear clear and heartbreaking, "Happy Halloween." Hinata laughed.

She was his wife.

She was his lover.

She was his Hinata.

But most of all, she was his maker.

They be together forever.

OoO

If you have a favourite Sasuke Hinata fic of mine, vote for it in my poll ^_^

Soooo Was this too much AU Hinata or not enough AU Hinata. Did anyone catch the Peter and Frank reference? I know it wasn't really a dinner party and it wasn't Valentine's but it was a massacre.

I hope you all had a great Halloween.

Jessica


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Thanksgiving or a turkey.

Notes: Remember I am from AUSTRALIA, no Thanksgiving here. But it right in the middle of drinking season and BBQ's, so I'll try as hard as I can. This is also super late and I'm sorry but guess who's going to UNI???? ME!!!! And I've been feeling sick with nerves.

The Day the Kitchen Stood Still

There was turkey everywhere. On the ceiling, the walls, the table and the floors. The turkey which she had spent hours cooking, basting, and making it into a very nice looking meal and not even a slice was to go around because it exploded.

The turkey blew up.

The TURKEY BLEW UP!

Everyone was standing still, in a slight, or a lot, of shock over the fact their dinner, their turkey, was now not longer on the platter but mainly on themselves.

All her hard work was completely ruined.

"Naruto, what did you do?" The hissed and whispered words of Sakura hit Naruto, her narrowed eyes clearly said that someone was going to pay tonight.

"I-I didn't mean to Sakura. I really didn't mean to make that happen."

Hinata stood in the middle of the turkey covered room in complete and utter shock.

A hand was on her shoulder, looking up through her pale purple gem eyes she saw Shikamaru, he didn't need to say anything but the look of worry in his eyes asked her the same thing everyone one was thinking. "I-I … I-I.. I need some a-air."

Walking down the five flights of stairs to the bottom floor she could still hear people suddenly become lively and the voices aiming distaste over what happened.

"BAKA!" All her hard work-"

"Look what you did!"

"Gone. Everything she did-"

"What the hell Naruto?"

"For us! She made us-"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Turkey! It was the first time!"

"AHH Bugs are biting me!"

"That turkey looked great! You wasted food!"

"You can be so troublesome."

"She doesn't just slave over a hot stove just to have it blow up you silly fool."

"I'm going to kill you. I really really am."

Hinata just ignored the screaming and cries and stepped outside the building. The cool air hitting her face like cold water moving over her skin and cleaning her, wiping away her shock.

All her work was wasted. Her bottom lip trembled and her fists clenched, suddenly she punched a nearby tree, tipping it over and the tears fell.

"I wonder what that tree did?" A cool voice came from beside her, a voice of disinterest but with a slight undertone of amusement.

"T-The tree did nothing. N-Naruto blew… blew up my turkey." Hinata whispered in a low voice, almost ashamed.

A chuckle came from beside her, "He'll do that. The reason I no longer let him near my food." He sat down on the buildings steps and Hinata sat beside him.

"M-My first turkey." She said.

He thought, his dark eyes looking at the grey sky while pondering, "My boiled egg." She didn't know why but she giggled. He was comparing a boiled egg to her turkey and she couldn't help but laugh.

He smirked sitting beside her. Her laughter was something between sadness and desperation and a real laugh. She stopped after a short time and the silence fell upon them in a comfortable way and the sky rumbled threatening to open and let the rain come down, washing away everything and making it clean.

"Is that why you didn't come? B-because you knew that he would blow up my turkey?" Her eyes locked with his, black against soft purple.

"I was here. Waiting here." He looked up again there was no doubt that it was to rain very very soon, "It'll happen soon."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly a small drop of water fell from the heightless sky on to the small dainty nose of Hinata. "Rain? Is that what you were waiting for?"

Suddenly it started to sprinkle, and Sasuke looked at her, his hair and face already starting to dampen. There was a cold rush of air and sudden reminder that Hinata was only wearing jeans and a black woolen turtleneck. Warm enough instead but not warm enough against the rain.

She looked up. "Are you going back?" Sasuke asked his dark eyes following hers.

"Yes. I think I should." They stood up. "Are you coming?" Sasuke looked around the rain started to become more then a light sprinkle. "No." He said.

Hinata nodded her head and walked up the few stairs but stopped and looked back at Sasuke, he was wearing just jeans and a normal jumper, surely he was cole. "Are you sure? You're not cold or anything?"He suddenly smirked and for some reason she blushed. A deep dark red that kept her whole body warm. He walked up the steps one by one until he was facing her.

"I'll be fine. I have this to keep me warm." His smirk became slight dangerous and she wanted to take a step back but her legs felt glued to the spot. Her eyes widened in fear.

"H-Have w-what?" She whispered, worried about the answer.

"This." He whispered gently pressed his lips against hers. Warm soft ones against the cold harsh ones. He pulled away in just a few seconds, Hinata felt slight disappointed, and shocked.

He turned and walked down the steps into the heavy rain, though Hinata isn't sure when the rain became so heavy. He stopped and turned back.

"He blew up my boiled egg when we were six. He tried to make it better by putting a gift in it." He turned and continued walking before stopping once more and turning to her with a wicked smile, "I did know by the way. That's why I was out here. And the rain? The rain makes the perfect getaway. I'll see you soon Hinata." He walked and turned.

She stood there, "The rain…"

Could Hinata be angry with Naruto now? He had led her down a path that will in the future scare her, worry her, and in the end make her fall harder then she could have ever thought.

Her first Thanksgiving was the day the kitchen stood still but nor because the turkey exploded but because everyone of her friends had seen Sasuke kiss Hinata.

It was indeed a day no one would ever forget.


End file.
